No Regrets
by TwilightVamp1
Summary: mac and Harm together?
1. Default Chapter

Title: No Regrets

Author: Shalimar2

Rating: PG

Disclaimers: Not mine

Sara sat at her desk relaxing after the rotten day in the court room a few hours ago. She knew her own client was guilty for stabbing an unarmed man but still she had to defend him. Closing her eyes after a moment she started hearing something and looked around. It had been coming from harms office which was right next to hers. She sighed and got up and walked out of her office and stopped as she noticed everyone had their eyes on the commanders' office. She cleared her throat "that's enough people you have work to do" she said as she went to his office and was about to knock until she heard the voice again and stood there in shock. "Damn "she muttered as she looked in.

"Who is she harm" Renee demanded as she slammed her hand on his desk.

Harm watched her movements and looked at her "what are you talking about Renee?" he was calm

She wanted to laugh "this is unbelievable" she grabbed her purse taking something out of it and handed them to harm "you know I never wear those things not my taste"

Harm looked at Renee then at the items on his desk and took a breath "where did you get these?"

"From your room!" she yelled loudly." I can't believe you I leave for a week . you cheat on me with some woman" She walked away some but before she could say anything Mac walked in.

Renee looked up "do you mind I'm in the middle of a talk here" she spat rudely.

"Actually I do since you are loud enough for everyone to hear you and I suggest the both of you take this somewhere else" Mac said as nice as possible.

"That wont be necessary "Renee grabbed her purse "Don't call me ever harm" she pushed passed Mac who was still by the door and stalked out of the bullpen.

Mac watched her go and walked in shutting the door behind her then tending to the blinds before she sat down.

Mac licked her lips and looked at harm "so are you ok?" she was concerned.

He smiled and looked at her "I'm fine" he picked up the items that Renee found and looked at Mac before he tossed them to her." I think these belong to you"

She took them in her hand, she blushed abit "I was looking for them" she said softly which caused Harm to smile.

They went silent for a while neither one of them were sure what to say

She took a breath and then decided to break the ice "Harm I'm sorry about what happened"

He looked at her with his blue eyes that could melt anyone's heart "don't be sorry Sarah our relationship was going anywhere anyway"

She began to get up when he moved from the chair to stand up and walked over to her.

"Sarah I have no regrets about that night none if I had to do it again I would a thousand times"

Mac looked at him "I…I don't either Harm"

He wanted to say something else but couldn't bring himself to. He watched her get up and walk out of his office. Before he sat down on his desk in thought 'I love you Sarah'

Sarah retreated to her own office and sat there "I have to tell him" she said to herself.


	2. whats going on?

AN: sorry for the delay i was having problems getting in to upload this chapter hope you like it.

Sarah looked at the time and grabbed her briefcase tossing some files in it. She wanted to leave and didn't want to run into harm on the way. She grabbed her cover and headed out locking up behind her. She didn't notice if Harm was still there or not as she walked to her car and got in. She noticed Harms car was gone and sighed she sort of wished that she bumped into him now as she drove home.

She made it home without any problem and opened her apartment door and looked around as she turned on the light. She set her stuff down and shut the door before going to change into something comfortable.

Sarah turned on the TV just before going to get something to drink and ordering some dinner. She started to think about that night…….

**_

* * *

Harm opened the door and noticed Mac and let her in "hey, haven't seen you in a few days" he smiled as he shut the door. Mac smiled at him and took off her jacket " I had some stuff to think about so the admiral let me take a week off sorry for leaving you in the dark" she kissed his cheek. She walked to the couch and sat down._**

Harm noticed how serious Mac was acting and started over to her sitting next to her "what's up?"

She licked her lips and looked at him "I've been doing a lot of thinking while I was gone and I…." she started but then stopped and looked into his eyes.

Harm was worried since she just looked at him "what Sarah are you ok what's wrong?"

She closed her eyes damn it Sarah you can do this stop she told herself. "Harm I'm in love with you" she said softly but it wasn't missed by harm who heard her.

Harm sat there looking at her she say in love?

She looked at him oh god he heard that "I'm…I'm sorry harm"

He looked at her and then touched her cheek with his hand "No don't be sorry Sarah" he said in a soft voice.

She closed her eyes loving the feel of him and then felt something warm on her lips. She opened her eyes and found harm had moved closer and kissed her. She looked into his eyes and kissed him back. The kisses became heated fast.

One thing led to another they made their way to the bedroom

Sarah woke up that morning and looked around almost forgetting where she was until she felt someone next to her. She looked and noticed she was next to harm naked. She smiled but then stopped when she remembered Renee. She got up carefully not to wake harm up and kissed him one last time. She gathered her clothes or what she could find that is and dressed. She then left.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door. She got up and opened it and paid the boy for the pizza and shut it.

* * *

Harms apt

Harm was cleaning up the mess in the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge before he sat down to play his guitar. He couldn't help thinking about the fight with Renee and about Mac. He had no regrets about what had happened between them but he did feel bad for doing it while still with Renee.

So I'm single again he asked himself maybe now I can get the girl he smirked at the idea. He looked at the phone debating if he should call Mac or not. It looked like she was hiding something from him and also looked like she wanted to tell him. He didn't know if he should wait for her to tell him or ask her.

"Ill wait till tomorrow" he said out loud and got up heading to bed for the night. He wanted to get up early and see Mac before work.

**

* * *

Jag HQ early that morning:**

Harm got there early and headed inside and headed for his office but stopped and noticed Mac's was still locked up. He looked at the time and shook his head as he opened his own and went inside. He placed his stuff down and went to grab some coffee. He headed to the break room and seen Harriet "morning Harriet"

She looked up and smiled "morning sir would you like some coffee?"

He smiled "yes "he handed her his cup and she poured.

Harriet looked at him "sir why are you here so early?"

He took a sip of his coffee "I want to talk to Mac about something"

She smiled "so?"

He almost chocked "Harriet come on not everything is like that its work related" he lied and had to admire Harriet.

He walked off smiling and went to sit in his office.

Mac called in 20 minutes later which disappointed and worried Harm

His day consisted of court and meetings for the rest of the day which stopped him from checking on her. He planned to go see her after work.

**

* * *

Sarah's Apt**

Sarah woke up feeling sick to her stomach and as soon as she got up feeling a-bit dizzy. She laid back down and fell back to sleep but not for long since her alarm clock went off. She sighed shutting it off and got up. She made her way to the bathroom and suddenly became sick. She rushed herself to the toilet and emptied her stomach


	3. Worried

**AN/ thank you for all the reviews im working on chapter by chapter and graduating in a few weeks so right now its slow but dont worry we are gonna finish this story and ideas are welcomed i have no idea whats gonna happen just yet on chapter 4 maybe mac leaves or confronts harm and renee or something... thanks again sam for being my beta and helping**

* * *

Harm had the day off and spent most of the morning trying to get a hold of Mac. He had called her, but got no answer. Grabbing the car keys he headed out of his apartment and got into his car driving off. His mind played out so many sinarios, all ended up with Mac being hurt or worse.

Sarah was asleep on her couch and suddenly jumped after hearing pounding on her door. She looked around for a moment, unsure what to think, until she heard her name. She went to the door opening it " What is it Harm?"

He looked at her shocked " What is it! I've been calling you for the longest time, and you never answered, so I panicked" he looked at her in disbelief.

She looked at him and sighed " I turned off the ringer, I'm sorry"

He came in and shut the door " What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Mac sat on the couch and looked at him " ..something like that..."

Harm walked over to her and sat down touching her forehead " You're not warm.."

Sarah moved away from his is hand " I'm ok its just a bug no biggy, really Harm" she sighed he's still with Renee.. He doesn't love you.. she told herself.

He watched her closely " What's wrong?" he pleaded and caressed her cheek with his hand.

She leaned into it a bit, her body betraying her. Closing her eyes, she sighed " It's nothing, nothing at all.."

He didn't believe her but didn't pressure her any further " ok, If that's what you think" he leaned in and kissed her forehead, pulling her into his arms and holding her, for what seemed like hours, but in fact were just a few minutes.

Sarah closed her eyes and sighed as Harm held her to him, it seemed all the pain lifted away when she was around him, yet she knew it wouldn't last long, the pain would be back again soon. "Harm" she muttered in his shirt.

"Hmm?"

" Nothing never mind.." she leaned into him more.

" What's the matter Sarah?" he looked right into her eyes, which were full of tears. " come on, you can tell me, what are best friends for, huh?"

Her stomach turned when he mentioned best friends she didn't know why, but she wanted more, she didn't want to be just his best friend.

Harm leaned down and kissed her and started pushing her back on the couch, but stopped himself " I can't.." he said not knowing he said it out loud. " I should go, this isn't right" he kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door, leaving her in a state of shock on the couch.

He headed for his car and sped off, not knowing that he just broke her heart even more now then before.

Sarah watched the door for a long time. She shut off the lights and locked the door, before she went to bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Harm's: 

Harm drove around for a while before he headed back to his place. Went inside the building and stopped suddenly, " Renee? What are you doing here?" he said as he played with his keys in his hand.

Renee was leaning against the door and looked up at him " I want answers and I think we should go inside and talk"

He sighed " Now? Can't this wait? "

" No, this can't wait Harm !" she demanded as he came forward to open the door. Renee moved aside and walked in ahead of him before he could react.

He groaned quietly and walked in " Renee there is nothing to talk about."

" Oh, I think there is Harmon Rabb Jr." she crossed her arms to her chest " tell me it was a one night stand and you were drunk" she pleaded. " I love you Harm.."

Harm wasn't sure what to say to her.

" look Renee" he started but stopped " I wasn't drunk and I'm glad I did it"

Her face turned red " What do you mean! You wanted to cheat on me?

He almost laughed " cheat on you Renee? -I've almost never seen you and when I did, you seemed to want to show me off to your friends, it was driving me nuts! I'm not your possession."

" How was I supposed to know that was how you felt? huh? -You never once told me!"

" That's a bunch of bull Renee! I told you plenty of times, ...but you're too damn dumb to listen." he muttered the last few words.

Renee's head whipped around " What was that Harm?

"Nothing Renee. Nothing at all!" he tossed his keys down " Are we done? -Because I would like to get drunk and pass out if you don't mind"

Her jaw dropped abit " You'd rather get drunk then talk to me?

" oh for heaven's sake no. Now why would I want that?" He replied sarcastically.

She was frustrated with him and he knew it. He loved to push her buttons.

" I'm going to go now before I say something and regret it later" she grabbed her purse and went to the door

" this isn't over Harm. Not by a long shot" she opened the door and let it slam shut behind her.

" Looking forward to it!" he yelled, even though he knew she couldn't hear him " Why did I even date her?" he muttered as he grabbed a beer and sat on the couch to drown his sorrows.


	4. What am i to do

Jag HQ 3 Days later

Sarah spent the whole first half of the day trying to avoid Harm, by working on the case they had together, she was defending and Harm was prosecuting the article 92 of a ensign Robert Kelly.

She was convinced however he was guilty but she was told to defend.

The trial didn't go well and made her mood even worse as she pushed the doors open and walked out, but was pulled back when a arm grabbed her.

She looked back and noticed it was Harm and he wasn't very happy with her.

" Mac what the hell was that in there? That was a low blow, I thought you were defending him not prosecuting?"

She pulled her arm free " Don't touch me Harm! Just back off and leave me alone." with that said she walked off leaving Harm to watch her retreating form.

Harm shook his head and headed back inside to gather his things and made his way to his office.

Sarah felt hot tears forming in her eyes as she sat there she forced them back and went to work for the next few hours. Ignoring those who came to check on her or knocked on the door. She stared at her brief case and sighed as she got up and grabbed the bag inside and headed to the bathroom.

Harm went to talk to Mac and noticed she wasn't in her office " Harriet where's Mac?"

Harriet looked up and shrugged " I don't know sir"

He sighed " ok, thanks " he went to go check outside to see if her car was still there or maybe she was out there herself. He walked around JAG and sat on a bench a while when he notice a car pull up and park. " My day can't get any better, can it..." he said to himself as the woman climbed out and smiled. He forced himself to smiled " What are you doing here?"

Renee replied, " Harm look I want to apologize for last night I shouldn't have said anything" She kissed him and sat down next to him " I didn't know you felt that way. I promise I won't do that again"

He sighed and looked at her and smiled but didn't apologize for what he had said last night, which caused her to give him a 'well I apologized, now you' look.

He looked at the time " I have to go back in" he got up and started inside to his office, but was stopped when Tiner called for him saying the admiral needed a moment of his time.

Renee sat there for a minute letting everything what just happened sinking in, and walked inside and noticed Mac walking back from the bathroom with a small bag. Mac had not noticed Renee as she walked by, her mind was else where.

Renee headed deeper in the bullpen heading for Harm's office when she saw Mac tossing the bag in the garbage and leaving her office.

Renee looked around noticing no one was watching and casually walked into Mac's office and looked in the garbage and gasping in surprise. She bit her lip and looked at the door before she pocketed the items and headed right into Harm's office. She leaned against the desk and watched out the door and noticed how tense Mac and Harm were around each other. Harm tried to touch Mac but Mac went on defensive and drew back. Harm gave up and walked into his office where Renee hugged him and sat down in the chair as he walked around to his own chair.

* * *

Later that night

Mac's Apt…….

She sat in semi darkness, having chosen to keep the lights to a minimum when she entered her apartment. How could she be so careless? She chastised herself for the stupidity. He would never understand. Would he? She didn't know, and couldn't bare to guess right at this moment.

The cuddling warmth of her cozy couch and afghan blanket were not enough to keep the scared chill from her bones. Her mind, a dizzy of emotions and thoughts, she tried to sort through them. Her mind told her to do the responsible thing, to forget this even happened and get rid of it. She couldn't raise a child alone, she wouldn't. She shook her head in agreement. She grew up with a drunk father. She would not put that on a child too. She was alcoholic, just like her father. No child deserved that type of person as a parent. It's not fair to the child to live without a parent either. She nodded to that point.

But it wasn't her mind that was the issue here. It was her heart. The fact was, she already loved this baby inside her. She loved the man who gave her this life, this little being cradled in her womb. She knew in her heart she would have this baby, no manner of logic would tell her otherwise. She wasn't that type of person. The idea of abortion, although logical for this situation, was something she knew she couldn't live with. She would never forgive herself if she went through with it.

She gently placed a hand on her slim belly. She made a promise to the child with in. "I will do my best...Always" she whispered.

Right then her eyes caught the image of Harm and herself. It was the one from Afghanistan. He was laughing, and lord knew he was beautiful when he laughed. Her heart ached for him. That once night they had together, was the stuff of dreams. Mac knew she'd never have him again, just as she knew she'd never feel the way she did in his arms, with anyone else.

"At least I have you" she whispered, her thumb rubbing gently on her belly. She would keep this baby, her little piece of him.

Mac didn't know how this would work out. Would she stay at JAG? Could she keep quiet to Harm about the baby? What would she say to him, when he started asking her questions? He was far from stupid, although she wondered sometimes about him. He would get the idea sooner or later. He'd count back, he'd ask. God, that was a question she didn't know if she could lie to. She wanted him to know, wanted him to be there with her when the baby was born.

She wanted him to be there for the baby. Tears fell from her eyes, although she hadn't known they were there until they rolled off her chin. She didn't know what she would say, but she knew she'd love this baby with everything she had. Just like she did for him.

Her thoughts were interrupted a while later from a knock at the door causing her to look up. She sighed and went to the door and opened it. " What do you want?" she asked as Renee pushed passed her and walked into her home.

" We need to talk..." Renee said coolly

" What about?" Sarah said not closing the door

" About you seducing Harm and getting him into bed.." Renee stared at Sarah

"What? I didn't seduce anyone Renee and I think it's time for you to leave now"

Renee knew how stubborn Mac could be and walked close to her " I'm going to say this once Mac, stay away from Harm or else I'll go to the admiral and have a chat with him about this." with that said she walked off.

" I don't take kindly to threats Renee" she said slamming the door. Sarah went to the couch and sat there for a while and then went to bed crying herself to sleep.

A/N: Those of you who have been complaining that it needs to be fixed it is i added the last chapter just so you would have something while i wait for my beta to finish i didnt want to rush her.

Im now working on chap 5 and kinda stuck im getting it completed however lol

BTW: yes i wanna kill renee as well


	5. Truths

AN: ok here is 5 and yes now harm knows mac is pregnant but wait until he finds mac and she tells him what renee has been really doing lol

J.A.G HQ

Next Morning

Mac was in her office reading a pamphlet she got at the doctors before she came into work. She had made an appointment and had gotten right in. She wanted to read up on everything she needed to know for the next 9 months. She felt better then she did the day before and nothing could break her mood, or so she thought.

She looked up and watched Harm walking into the bullpen and noticed something was different about him, she couldn't put her finger on it. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be alone with him to have the inevitable long talk about things…they had so much to talk about... She sighed and got up making her way from her office to Harm. "Can we talk?" she managed, as she looked everywhere but into his eyes.

"Sure.. my office" he walked her to hid officedoor allowing her in before he entered.

He closed the door "What's up?"

"Well you tell me.. you seem…I don't know... different today"

"Different?" he said as he walked to his chair. "Well I found out something last night which shocked me."

"yeah?.. what?" she asked interested.

"I'm going to be a father.." he sighed.

Sarah looked up in surprise when he said that oh god does he know? she asked herself as she seemed to panic inside. Her stomach hurt and she felt as if she were going to be sick. He doesn't sound happy She cleared her throat trying to find her voice "You.. emm…don't sound so thrilled about being a father?"

"I'm not happy.."

I'm not happy! Sarahs heart felt as if it were going to burst in her chest, as she heard Harm reveal he was not happy about being a dad. 'of her child?' she asked herself. "Why not? I thought you always wanted to be a dad.." she asked softly, her voice low and filled with emotions that she couldn't control. She was dying on the inside. Did he truly not want her baby?

She sat down in one of the chairs "How come Harm? You always wanted a child.."

"I thought so too, but its not a child of love, just circumstance." He sighed as he started

"I always pictured having a child with the love of my life...Not some sleazy one-night-stand" Harm stared at Mac when he spoke, trying to show her with his eyes that SHE was the love of his life, but she was looking away and didn't see.

"Children are gifts" Mac whispered. "No matter how they are created."

Harm looked at her "In some cases yes, but not in this case Mac."

Mac heard those words and held back tears in her eyes..

"What.. are you going to do?"

He picked up his pen and some files "Forget about it and get to work."

"Oh" she got up "I'll see you later then"

"Yeah.. see ya Mac.." he said not looking up from the papers in front of him.

Mac looked back for a moment, then headed to her office and shut the door and went to her desk. She fought to hold back the tears and grew angry ripping the pamphlet and tossing it in the garbage, as she started to cry.

Harm noticed that Mac's mood changed from how she was earlier. He was tempted to go ask her what was wrong, but closed blinds were never a good sign.

His thoughts were interrupted by the phone "Commander Rabb" he said then sighed when he realized who was on the other end.

"Renee.."

"Hey baby! I just called to see how things are."

"Things are busy Renee.. I-" he started but she interrupted.

"Oh Harm come on…I miss you so much. I wanted to let you know that I'll be counting the minutes until you come home and we can enjoy the night." she purred in his ear.

"Renee I have a lot to work on today, so I don't know when I'll be home." he hung up on her. Running his hand through his hair he sighed "God I need a drink.."

He didn't know what to do now. Renee stonewalled him the other night when he came home from work and found her on his couch, half naked. She definitely knew how to get what she wanted. That was the night she told him that he was going to be a father. He thought he would be ecstatic, but instead he felt as if his world came crashing down around him. He shuddered in slight disgust. The celebratory sex they had afterwards was anything but good. Nothing was good enough now, not since he and Mac made love. She had ruined him for anyone else. Harm's eyes drifted over to Mac's office door.

The light was out again. That was the third time in a row this week that she had gone out for her lunch break, and not asked him if he wanted to come. He pouted a little. Where was she? What was she doing right now? He wondered to himself.

Did what happened between them cause this large rift to happen? He considered that thought for a moment. It was ever since he told her that Renee was pregnant, that she had started to avoid him. Was she just trying to make things easier for him? she had done it before.

He didn't want to be with Renee anymore, baby or no baby.

He didn't love her. He loved Mac, wished to God that she was the one carrying his child, and not the blonde Video Princess. He smirked. That nickname suited Renee to a T. Mac was right on the money with that one.

He leaned back into his office chair, his mind going over the possibilities of how to fix his situation in his head. He would be there for his baby with Renee, he knew he couldn't do anything else. It wasn't the child's fault that he no longer loved it's mother, or if he ever had in the first place?.

But he knew that he had to end things with Renee. He knew he couldn't be happy with her and putting on a fake happy face and sucking it up just wasn't good enough for him, Renee or their baby. He nodded to himself. He would talk to Renee tonight when he got home.

Harm sat back for some time thinking about what to do with Renee, he wanted her out of his life and fast

his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed someone walking into the bullpen and got up " Mac!" he yelled to her but she ignored him and made her way to her office. He sighed and ran up to catch her, grabbing her gently at the elbow, causing her to look up at him startled.

"What do you want Harm?" she asked as she removed his hand from her. "I need to talk to you Sarah" she looked at him stunned he called her by that name.

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes we do Mac, we have lots to talk about, because you see I..." he started but was interrupted when someone called his name.

"Damn it..." he muttered but didn't move away from Mac he looked at her and sighed

"What are you doing here Renee?"

"I thought I would steal you away for a while." she came and wrapped her arms

around his left arm and gave Mac a look.

Mac looked at Renee and then at Harm "Have fun." she managed to say as she opened the door to her office.

Renee gave him a look of hurt "Harm?"

"Don't Harm me Renee.. I've had enough of you, more then I can take!"

Renee felt pain in her heart "Harm you need to relax and think. You don't mean that."

"The hell I don't!" he said loud enough for her and Mac to hear.

Mac felt like rolling on the floor laughing at Renee's face

She saw how serious Harm was and knew that Renee had just lost Harm for good, for whatever she was doing to him.

Mac wanted to say something but Renee zeroed in on her "This is your fault Mackenzie!"

"How is this MY fault? Your the one that he doesn't like!"

"Your the one who seduced him...you"

Harm was watching the 2 exchange words and could feel people watching them.

"Your the one that doesn't appreciate him Renee! You just use him a trophy for your damned parties! And I didn't seduce him!"

He pushed Mac into her office and dragged Renee in and shut the door "What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

Renee "What's going on? -I know all about you and this slut here Harm! I maybe blond but I know!"

Harm "Oh... I see"

Mac could see Harm was angry and just backed up a bit.

Harm looked at Mac and saw the hurt in her eyes. He was pretty angry himself "If I ever hear those words coming out of your mouth again Renee..." he would have loved to hit her just then but he was not one to hit woman no matter how angry they made him.

Renee folded her arms on her chest "What? You going to hit me? Hmmm ?"

"I won't let you say that about the woman I love Renee"

Renee opened her mouth to say something but closed it making a eerie silence fill the room.

She knew right then she had lost Harm for good..

Mac blinked. Did he just say what she thought he did. Her mind reeled trying to compensate for the lack of thought. Her hand went to her belly. She was just over three months now, 14 weeks to be exact and she was starting to feel the normal "bubble" feelings from within her, as her child turned inside her.

It seemed as if the baby was just as surprised at its father's announcement as she was.

Mac started to feel nauseous and moved her other hand to her stomach as well. She tried to get out, but Renee was in the way and wouldn't move an inch.

"Mac?" Harm called noticing how pale she was at the moment,

just as she was about to tell Renee to get the hell out of her way, she retched causing Renee to scream.

Harm ran to Mac and moved her from Renee helping her finish in the trashcan "Honey what is it?"

Renee "Harm?" she questioned

Harm "Go get yourself cleaned off Renee. And get someone in here to clean up the mess! Your a big girl"

Renee growled and walked out heading to the bathroom feeling sick herself "I cant believe this!" she yelled.

"What's going on with you Mac? Almost every lunch hour this week you've been out of our office. You usually invite me with you, not that I'm jealous or anything, but before you used to tell me where you were going.. the last few days no one knew where you where...Are you sick Mac? Is that what is wrong?" he questioned, worried.

Mac groaned and shook her head. She had hoped that...the morning sickness, which claimed her at anytime of the day, would be over by now. Usually with in the 2nd trimester it stopped completely. Of course she had to be one of the unfortunate ones which had it all throughout her pregnancy. Mac sat down and leaned back.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just a little upset stomach" she said, still unsure of what to say to Harm.

Harm looked at her "Mac...

..something is bothering you now tell me what is it you are worrying me."

She sighed. How would she tell him? Blurt it right out? Or give him some story about a one-night-stand with a handsome navy Commander that stole her heart?

Harm left the room long enough to get them a drink and ran into Renee "It's over Renee. I don't want to see you anymore."

Renee "What do you mean it's over? You choose her because...because you love her? or because she's going to have your...

"She's going to have your..." harm looked at Renee then. "My what, Renee? What do you know that I don't?"

Renee smirked at his question She hasn't told him yet I wonder how he would feel if he thought everyone knew but him

"So she left you in the dark but told everyone else, huh?" she shook her head "and you love this woman?"

"How can you love someone who is hiding a big secret from you?"

Harm just stared at Renee

"It doesn't matter now anyway because things will change once she goes through with her plans." she walked off after saying that

Harm went after Renee and walked in front of her "What is Mac planning to do Renee and how would you know, huh?"

Renee "Harm your so naive!"

"Renee"

"Fine! Your going to be a father or well you were that is.."

Harm stepped back "Mac would have told me if she were pregnant Renee, and she would never ever do that to a baby!"

"People change Harm."

"No. That's where your wrong Renee. Mac would never do that to anyone not even to a innocent baby unlike you...you've changed a lot. I can tell and it's not in a way I'm proud of."

"What is that supposed to mean?

"Renee you became a witch over night and I should have seen it sooner then stay with you I should have followed my heart and that's what I'm doing now."

Harm walked off back to his office where he left Mac, but Mac wasn't there.

He went to her office and noticed it was empty too, "Harriet, do you have any idea where Mac went? He ran his hands through his hair.


	6. chapter 6

an: Cecilie i had a beta working on my story and i asked my sis and friend to check this chapter for me to see if it helped you. to everyone else thank you all

" No sir," Harriet replied as she looked up at him. "Is everything ok?" She dared to ask.

Harm didnt reply. Sighing, he walked off to his office. He looked out the window where he could still see Mac's car. He decided to look around some more when he noticed someone was blocking the doorway.

"What do you want now Renee?" He asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his tone which didnt work entirely.

"Do you think you can just leave here and find her? Thinking that everything will be ok?" Renee asked hotly.

"You don't know Mac like I do," Harm glared. He stopped at the door and looked Renee up and down. "I don't think I even know you Renee. As far as I know your not pregnant!"

"How dare you say that!" She snapped.

"No! I don't trust you anymore Renee and I never will. I ment what I said about it being over and I don't want to see you ever again" He stormed out the door. Harm made his way to the conference room and looked inside. Then he went on to the library when it dawned on him. He ran to the bathroom and burst in, not caring who was in there. "Mac?" He called.

"Harm what are you doing In the ladies room?" She asked, still in a stall

"Oh thank god," he breathed a sigh of relief. "I was so worried about you and I thought you left." He leaned against the wall. "Are you ok?"

" I would not make it to the car right now not even if I tried," Mac breathed.

"Need anything?"

"Water would be nice," she answered softly.

"Ok don't move," he headed out of the bathroom and went into the break room. He grabbed a bottled water and walked back into the bathroom, not caring who saw him.

"Mac, come on out" he said as he watched the stall door.

" I don't think I can move Harm I really don't"

"We need to talk Mac." He handed her the water under the stall

Mac took it and drank some. Sighing she nodded even though he couldnt see her. "I know Harm. We have a lot to discuss"

He nodded as well. "Yes we do"

She came out several minutes later. "We should get out of here or people are going to talk," she said as she cleaned up in the sink.

"Let them talk. I have nothing to hide"

She walked out and started for her office with harm following her inside and shut the door. She turned around and looked at him but said nothing.

He gestured her to sit down in one of the chairs and took the other chair he started to look at his hands as he decided on what to say to her.

Moments before……..

Renee noticed Mac walking to her office and headed for Harm. Hoping to get him to talk to her but she was ignored as he moved around her to Mac's office and closed the door behind him.

Seeing red, she turned around and headed to the elevators to go to the first floor to to her car. She walked in and grabbed her cell phone, dialing a number as fast as she could . "I want to talk to Secretary Nelson and no I don't have a appointment" she barked into the phone.

She sighed in annoyance, holding in a scream. "Fine! I'll make a appointment! " Renee hung up and tossed the phone onto the passenger seat. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and headed to the appointment she made for 4:00. With one last look at the building before she tore out of the parking lot, nearly hitting someone. _I hope you 2 get what you deserve _she thought to herself


	7. Chapter 7

__

From Chapter 6:

He gestured her to sit down in one of the chairs and took the other chair he started to look at his hands as he decided on what to say to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah could have cut the tension in the room with a knife. It seemed so visible. She looked at Harm watching him try to think of what to say or as her.

Harm finally looked at her after a few minutes later. " Mac…is it true?"

"Is what true?" She questioned, unsure what he wanted to know but she had an idea.

"That you are pregnant and going to get rid of it?" The words Renee had spoken bugged him greatly.

Sarah gasped in horror and felt hot tears in her eyes. "No! God no! I would never hurt this baby Harm. How could you even think that?"

"Then why didn't you tell me?" He asked, exasperated.

Sarah sighed and looked away. " Renee…." That was all that really needed to be said.

"Renee had something to do with you not telling me?" He looked upset and angry. "I should have known" he muttered.

"She threatened to tell the admiral and I know it was stupid and I shouldn't have listened to her but I got scared."

"Its ok Mac, Renee can be like that," Harm said in a gentler tone.

"Harm," Mac shook her head. "Renee is a snake. She will do anything to keep and get what she wants"

He chuckled at what he saw for himself. "Yes I know believe me." His voice got more serious and felt mildly stupid. "I've been so blind about the whole thing I should have known."

"It's okay. Now you know," she said sympathetically

He wrapped his arms around Mac and kissed her hair. "I'm with you Mac from here on out you hear me?" He said softly in her ear.

"Yes Harm " she whispered back and closed her eyes for a moment. They stayed in each others arms for a while until they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Harm relectuantly let go of Mac.

Mac wiped her eyes and took a breath, collecting herself. "Yes?" She called loud enough for the person on the other side to hear.

Petty officer Coates walked in. "Excuse me sir, ma'am but the admiral would like to see you both ASAP"

"We will be right there," Harm spoke up and looked at Mac as he got up. He masked his sudden anxiety.

As Jen left he took Mac's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come on lets go see what we did now shall we?"

"I'm sure we did something big if it's the both of us," she said nervously and looked at him. Then she smiled. "Or... What did you do sailor?"

"Me?" He looked shocked but his eyes said differently. "How could you say such a thing like that Mac! That hurt!."

"Yeah right" she pushed him smiling as she walked out the door.

He smiled and followed her out. All the way to the admirals office both kept looking at one another then straightened up before knocking.

"Enter," AJ called through the door

Harm opened it and let Mac in first. "You wanted to see us sir?"

"Yes, now close the door and get in here," he ordered, standing up.

The two came to attention at the front of his desk

" I just got a interesting call just a few minutes ago…" he paused to look at the both of them. "Want to tell me why the Secnav was calling me about the two of you?"

AJ waited for an answer but got none. He studied their faces, no answer was really needed. The admiral asked anyways. "So its true then?"

He tried to stay calm about this and it was not easy. "You two are involved with each other and Mac is pregnant?" He made his own conclusions that were right on target.

Harm looked at Mac for a moment and then to his superior. He would not deny anything. "Yes sir it's true. Lieutenant Mackenzie is pregnant with my child."

The admiral shook his head in disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" He first looked at Mac "You were involved with someone who was dating another woman… and you," he looked to at Harm "you two are partners! I knew the two of you would do something but never this and now the Secnav wants major punishment. " He sighed and knew what he had to do for now. "You are damn lucky he doesn't want to court-martial you both. You both are suspended until I can come up with the proper punishment is that clear?" He said firmly as he stood before them both.

"Aye sir," they answered in unison. They dared not say anything else.

"Dismissed." Was all the admiral said and sat back down.

With that Mac and Harm headed out of the office and into the bullpen.

Mac headed for her office and Harm his own, gathering their things and leaving together. Not a word was spoken between the two of them as they left separately to their homes.

Harm walked into his apartment and looked around as he tossed his stuff near the door before heading off to the fridge for a beer and sat down. Everything ran through his mind at a thousand miles.

Mac drove around for a while and found herself parked at a park. She got out and started walking in the fresh air, hoping to clear her head. After a while she headed home and took a very long bath, eventually falling asleep.

Hours later she woke up to the sound of someone pounding at her door. Annoyed at being awoken she got up, put on her robe and answered it….


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry for the delay My friend rain held the chapter hostage or was just too lazy to send it back to me. Anyway if any of you have baby name ideas let me know im still deciding what it will be

* * *

Sarah looked into the peephole before she opened the door. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the door and backed up to let her visitor in.

" I thought you could use some company," Harm answered, throwing his flyboy grin at her as he grabbed her hand from the door and closed it himself.

She took her hand from his and walked to the couch, Harm following. He sat down next to her and remained quiet for the longest time, neither wanting to speak.

After a while Harm grew restless and broke the silence. "Mac…I-" he started but was unable to finish and looked at her.

"what is it harm?" She asked curiously as she sat up from her position on the couch

"I-I just want you to know that...I am sorry about everything that has happened," he said finally. He saw the hurt in her eyes and smiled warmly. "I am however not sorry about us."

The second after the last word was out, Harm was with Mac jumping in his arms, hugging him fiercely.

"I thought you didn't want the baby from what you had said in the office," she whispered, trying to keep her emotions in check.

Harm wrapped his arms round her tightly and kissed the top of her head "I was upset about Renee and the baby she said she was pregnant with but now…I know that was a lie and if I had known you were pregnant that would have never been said I swear to you."

Sarah stayed in his arms quietly listening to him talk and closed her eyes as she heard his heart beat through his chest. She found it calming to hers that was racing.

"I am upset you didn't come to me but I am not angry at you." He felt her grab a handful of his shirt and looked down to notice she was crying.

"Sarah?" He said softly waiting for her to look up at him and when she didn't he moved his left hand down to cup her chin and make her look at him. "Talk to me," he begged, moving his thumb to stroke her cheek gently.

"I am so sorry Harm. Really sorry I didn't tell you when I found out. I should have ignored Renee's threats and came to you but I was so scared about what would happen that I didn't need it to affect us in anyway," she then moved, "why are you so…forgiving?"

"Because I love you Sarah Mackenzie with all my heart and nothing you do can stop that," he said seriously and kissed her. Harm then wiped her tears.

"Now that everything is out in the open and knowing Renee, who I know had something to do with the admiral-" he started then stopped. "You know what , lets not think about that right now lets just concentrate on the baby and where you and I go from here." He smiled at her and made her stand up.

"Sounds good to me," she smiled slightly. She took notice right then the mess on his shirt and then looked at him, blushing.

He looked at his shirt. "That's okay everyone likes to use this shirt to cry on," he joked, giving her a smile which she did right back at him.

Harm left after a while to get the two of them something to eat even though Mac said over and over again she wasn't hungry but he knew better.

When he came back he noticed the place was straightened up and Mac had put on pjs. "You look cute Marine," he commented as he headed to the kitchen.

"I do not!" Sarah protested as she headed to the kitchen.

"Oh I beg to differ Mac because you are," he said and handed her the plate just as she entered the kitchen. Then he made her look at him. "You are cute, sexy and beautiful don't ever say your not." He kissed her lips then added, "I will always tell you different." Harm backed up and grabbed his own plate and sat at the table.

Sarah inwardly smiled and sat down, eating silently next to him. Harm watched her as he himself ate. He was going to be there every step of the way from now on he promised himself

"I want you to know Mac you wont be going through this alone I'm going to be apart of this baby's life and yours," he said, cutting through the silence.

She looked up at him with shock, getting what he was hinting at. "Does that mean what I think that means?"

"You bet it does," he grinned. 'You cant get rid of me even if you tried."

She licked her lips and didnt answer right away. Finally she spoke. "I don't want to get married or anything like that because of the baby…" Harm cut her off, putting his fork down and took her hand in his. "We wont not until you are ready, that does mean I want to marry you Mac, but not because of the baby its because I love you remember that okay?"

She nodded and smiled. "Ok I will."

"Good now finish your dinner," he ordered with a smile.

"Yes dad," she muttered and started to eat which caused him to laugh as he continued with his own food. He wasn't planning on pushing Sarah into marriage if she didn't want to and didn't want her to think it was because of the baby that they both shared. The fact was he loved this woman even before this and would have done what he did if he had to do it all over again

"So did you pick out any names yet?" Harm asked, hoping to break the long silence.

"Yeah, so far for a boy Patrick, Alexander, David or well maybe naming him after his daddy" she stated and saw him smile.

"I like them all. Now what about for a girl?" He started picturing a little girl who looked just like Mac and smiled.

"Katherine , Elizabeth and not sure what else. I have been thinking and reading books on what names I like" she stated after some thought.

"Well they are all nice names," he smiled and nodded with approval.

"You can name them too Harm. If you have any ideas we can add it to the list" she suggested.

"I will do that" he said as he put the plates in the sink and washed them then handing them to Mac to dry.

"What do you feel like doing?" He asked her as she stood there drying the plates.

"How about a movie and just relax?" Sarah suggested after thinking.

"Sounds good to me" he said then took her hand and shut off the lights before leading her to the living room. Harm sat down and pulled her next to him and turned on the TV.

She sighed in contentment as she laid her head on his chest and lay there watching Moulin Rouge for quiet along time, not daring to move out of each others arms. Harm hugged Sarah close to him and smiled happily. He loved this and wouldn't trade it for anything. Harm prayed and hoped nothing would happened to destroy it for him and for Sarah.

Harm noticed she was very still half way through the movie and looked down to notice she was asleep in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: sorry guys i know y ou wanted updates so i decided i would put what i have done so far up now. I know its not much but school has been keeping me really busy i have 5 more hard weeks of college left i think until september i will be able to really write more then so enjoy if its not perfect im sorry

GeorgeTown

2 weeks later…

Harm knocked on Macs' apartment door and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he waited for her to answer.

Mac came to the door a minute later and opened it. "Hey you're early for once" She smiled and opened the door further. "I'm not done yet. I should be ready in a minute."

He walked in, shut the door and stood there "Its fine Mac" He rubbed his forehead unsure if he should tell her that Renee had called him or not.

Mac came out and looked at him "What's up with you?" She asked causing him to look up.

"Not a thing. We should go. You know how the Aadmiral hates to be kept waiting." He said as he grabbed her jacket and helped her put it on. He opened the door,ushered her out and locked up with her keys,turning as he handed them back to her.

" Why Harm? Are we in a hurry?" She teased as she took the keys back and placed them back into her purse. She headed to the elevator with him following her silently. "Okay, come out with it." She demanded once they stepped in.

"Okay...Renee called me last night." He began

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Look Mac, its nothing to worry about. She wants me back" He said and then looked at her. "Sweetie, don't worry about Renee. She will never be in my life again. I can assure you of that." He hugged her then let her go as soon as they hit the ground floor.

Taking her hand before she could say a word and led her to the car helping her in before getting in himself and driving off to the office to face the Admiral as well as receive whatever he threw at them.

Mac now was bugged about Renee calling Harm after all she had done to them 'She had some nerve.' She thought to herself.

Harm drove them to Falls Church in silence thinking about what was in-store for them.

Jag HQ

3 Hours Later……

Harm parked the car into his usual space and shut it off "You up for this Mac?" He looked at her as he grabbed the door handle.

She nodded and got out of the car and shut it, just standing there for a moment before she walked off not waiting for Hharm.

Harm sighed and then climbed out of the car following after her minutes later


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry its been so long school loves to hand out loads of homework. Im almost out for the summer and i can start writing alot more...now what are we gonna do with renee?

Harm Looked around the bullpen, which seemed to be as busy as normal. It didn't appear as if anyone really noticed he was there. He headed off to the admiral's office, following closely on Mac's heels. She glanced nervously at him, unsure if she wanted to go in or not.

Harm made the inevitable choice for her and with a nudging hand on her back, moved them nearer to the door and knocked.

Admiral Chegwidden cocked an ear toward the sound and straightened. " Enter," he said, a sigh punctuating an otherwise dull morning.

Mac and Harm stepped through the oak doorway silently, closing the door behind them.

" Commander, Colonel, glad you are both here." He stood and walked around his desk, " Please have a seat," he said, as he leaned against the edge of his desk in front of them.

Harm helped Mac into the chair before taking his own. Not a word was spoken as they patiently waited the admiral's response on their judicial punishment. Harm eyed the admiral carefully, respectfully.

They were going to take it - whatever it was - and then deal with Renee - or, at least Harm was anyway. The admiral cleared his throat and studied them intently for a few moments, " Okay, I thought about this for some time now," he started deliberately. " For the next 6 months, both of you will be reduced to half pay with a letter of reprimand in each of your permanant records." He glanced first at Mac, " I expect both of you back at the start of next week." Turning to Harm, he stood and nodded that they were done with this conversation.

"Yes, sir." they both said in unison.

" Dismissed. Now go home," he finished, somewhat disappointed. Reaching for his chair he paused, changing his tone slightly, " Oh, and colonel," he said as he looked up at her.

" Congratulations on the baby." A slight smile creased his jaw.

" I... thank you sir," she said calmly as Harm helped her up and they exited the office.

" Well, that went rather well" Harm said with a relieved smile.

" Yeah, now that that's over with, what do we do about Renee?" She answered, with a daring look at him.

" Let me worry about Renee. Mac, you worry about this baby."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry its been forever its hard to find People to look over my story and i finally got it fully back and here we go! Now to think what will happen in the next chapter...doctor visit? maybe

Mac was quiet as she put her hand in Harm's as they walked to the car.

Harm did not like how quiet Mac was being as he knew her well. He waited until they were on the road before saying anything to her.

"What ever you are thinking forget it Mac." He took a quick glance at her as he spoke. "I know you too well."

Shifting in her seat she looked at him "I'm not thinking anything harm...I'm planning." She said as she smiled.

He stopped in the parking spot and looked at her "And whatever that is you're planning... don't."

"Harm, relax I'm not really planning anything. I swear"

"Ok." He said as he looked at her a moment as he watched her get out of the car before he got out and locked the doors. He headed to her and opened the door to let her in and shut it as he lead her to the couch.

"Why don't you have a seat and ill get us some drinks." He walked off to the kitchen.

Mac watched him go and absent-mindedly rubbed her belly as she sat down.

Harm watched her a moment before coming in and handing her a glass of milk as he nursed some coffee. "So what are you thinking about?"

"Oh just about the baby"

"Are you sure Mac... because I know you well you are so planning something."

"Harm, I'm not planning anything." She stopped and then smiled. "Yet." She finished.

Harm nearly chocked on his coffee "See. I knew it"

She giggled and looked at him as he cocked his eyebrow

"Well...that's new" He smirked.

"What?"

"You giggled...I never heard you giggle Marine"

"Harm, I giggle usually around you however there is nothing to giggle but however."

"However what?"

"Well I have seen you dance once and that was pretty funny."

"Cute, Mac. Really cute."

She leaned in and kissed him lightly. "Yeah I know I am."

He chuckled and began to kiss her down her neck causing a soft moan to escape her lips. "How about we take this to the bedroom?" He said in her ear softly.

Mac couldn't find her voice and just nodded as Harm picked her up carefully and carried her to the bedroom laying her onto the bed before closing the door and climbing in with her and kissed her. He continued to kiss her all over as they made love the rest of the time. He then held her close to him not wanting to let go as he fell asleep.

Mac woke up and listened to his breathing that morning and smiled as she felt him tighten his hold on her.

"Morning." He muttered in her hair as he kissed her and took in her scent.

She lifted her head up enough to capture his lips into a kiss. "Morning."

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he caressed her shoulder.

"Famished. Are you cooking?" She asked causing him to smile and laugh.

"Sure what would you like?"

"Well, in that case I would like an omelet"

"I can manage that." He kissed her neck and got up and headed out of the bedroom.

Mac watched him go and lay back smiling and closed her eyes as she took a calming breath. She after a few minutes fell back to sleep.


End file.
